


22. Stupid Early Morning

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	22. Stupid Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

It's taken Stephen a while to fall asleep, despite the heavy day at work and the intense scening, he'd been unsettled by Antony's declaration of his feelings and then his revelation about his past. However when sleep had claimed him it had been deep and dreamless.

His alarm - set stupid early - wakes him, and Antony, and he's cursing it as he rolls out of bed, scrubbing at his face as he perches on the bed edge, trying to orientate himself before moving any further.

"Hey, you okay?" Antony mumbles, reaching out to touch Stephen's hip, his voice a little clearer by the second when he asks, "You want me to make you some breakfast? I can whip up an omelette and some toast."

"Yeah, yeah that would be great, thank you," Stephen turns his head to look down at his sleep tousled lover. He reaches out and pets along Antony's hair line with his fingers. "Gonna go shower, I'll be out in about 10 minutes." He twists and leans down to plant a quick kiss on Antony's mouth before pulling away and pushing up off the bed.

The kiss makes Antony smile. He listens to the bathroom door close behind Stephen then heads for the dresser, a pair of black cotton pajama pants tied loosely around his hips. It's so early it still looks like fucking night outside so he turns on a few more lights than usual and quickly washes up in the other bathroom before heading for the kitchen. A quick look in the fridge tells him he has what he needs for the promised omelette and he sets to making breakfast for his lover.

Feeling a little more awake and a lot more himself, Stephen makes his way out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved tee, his collar in his hand.

"Morning," he beams at the sight of Antony, the black pj bottoms are slung nice and low and leave little to the imagination. The dog tags and love bites however make Stephen's belly tighten in want. "How is it you look so fucking hot at this time in a morning?" he demands, heading to the fridge in search of juice.

Antony laughs. "Practice?" he says, clearly kidding. "I'm used to being up at this time, although usually it's for my work." He slides the omelette onto a plate and uncovers the already buttered toast, placing them both on the island. "What do you want on your toast? Jam, honey, peanut butter?"

"No, it's fine as it is." Stephen smiles, he perches his butt on one of the breakfast bar stools and picks up some toast. "I could get used to this," he teases. "Having my Sir cook my breakfast."

"I'm happy to do it." Antony grins, leaning over the other side of the island, drinking in the sight of his boy. "I like cooking - but you did promise me some of your curry sometime."

"And I will deliver, when I get chance," Stephen nods as he picks up his fork and starts in on his omelette. "You want me back here again tonight? Or do you have plans?" They've a casual agreement on his being over, but it never hurts to check.

"Back here. I'll get whatever I need done done today," Antony says, pouring them each a cup of coffee now that it's ready. "I'll cook again if I have time or we can order something in - unless you want to go out?"

"I'd prefer to stay in, maybe something quick? Steak and salad, with ice cream for dessert?" Stephen manages to look hopeful as he makes a serious dent in his breakfast. "Maybe just chill out in front of a movie?"

"Sure." Antony smiles. "I have everything but the ice cream. Chocolate?"

"Just one flavour?" Stephen pretends to look mortified. "Really? Was I a bad boy or something?"

Antony laughs. "Okay, I'll see what I can find. What kind of movies do you like?" he asks, with a mild glare at his phone as it buzzes on the counter.

Picking up the last slice of toast, Stephen shrugs, "I'll watch pretty much anything, except rom coms and stuff with Jennifer Aniston," he grins, shoving the toast in his mouth. He really could get to like this, waking up with Tony, having his lover take care of him like this. It's an element that's been missing from all his relationships in recent years.

"Do I look like a guy who likes rom coms?" Antony teases, checking his phone quickly before setting it back down.

"Dude, I've already learned not to assume anything with you." Reaching for his coffee, Stephen watches Antony with his phone. "Is that something you need to take care of?" he asks softly.

Antony shakes his head. "It's Marcus. I'll call him back after you leave," he says, unwilling to give up even a few seconds with his boy. "He gets text-happy."

"Ahhh the other, other man in your life," Stephen nods, sipping his coffee. "S'good job I'm not the jealous type," he winks.

"Yeah, well, you meet Marcus and you'll have even less reason to be," Antony says with a grin then exhales softly. "I need to take you into our head office sometime and show you around so you see all the normal people I work with."

Shrugging Stephen slides off his stool, his coffee nearly done. "You don't _need_ to do anything, if you want to keep work and me separate, then I'm cool with that." He looks up, catches Antony's gaze, letting him see the underlying implication. _Think about how much you want to tell me..._

Antony nods. "When's your driver coming?" he asks, checking his watch, his other hand going to Stephen's hip, reeling him in as he passes.

Setting his cup down, Stephen turns into Antony's body, the hard lines of it making his breath hitch, he reaches for Antony's wrist tugging it up so he can check the time. "Five minutes or so," he murmurs, his gaze lifting to lock with his lover's, his pupils dilate and there's a moment of total surrender.

"Not long," Antony murmurs in return, kissing Stephen softly, his mouth no less possessive for the gentleness of it.

Stephen makes a soft noise of want, he kisses Antony back with the same level of want, his hand sliding over warm skin to tuck Antony's hip closer. There are times when the world falls away for Stephen, when there is just Antony - and this is one of those moments.

Hands sliding down Stephen's back, Antony cups his ass through his jeans and hikes him against his front, his cock already hardening between them. He licks into Stephen's mouth, then kisses him softly again, pulling back a little.

"I want you," Stephen whispers, his throat rough and his body tight with arousal. They didn't fuck last night, and he's feeling the lack of it. Of how Antony simply consumes him when he fucks him. "I want to wear my collar and I want you."

Antony nods. "Tonight. I promise," he says, wishing they had time for it now.

Stephen makes a noise of sulky frustration, which surprises even himself, he blinks, swallow and dips his head away, waiting - expecting - a swift reprimand for his show of sullenness.

"Don't do that," Antony says, his voice soft but firm, pulling Stephen closer. "You know I'm right. You're about to go to work and I am _not_ going to send you there having just worn your collar, my come still dripping out of your ass."

The image that Antony paints with his words, is exactly the opposite of what Stephen needs right now, and he's left unsure as to his lover's motivation in using them; to torment him some more? Or just thoughtlessness. So Stephen says nothing, just rubs his cheek against the warm skin of Antony's shoulder, whilst telling himself he just has to wait the day out - he'll be busy enough that it should just fly past.

"You okay?" Antony asks, concerned, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Stephen's neck.

Blowing out a breath Stephen lifts his head and nods. "Yep, I'm fine," he smiles. "I need to go grab my bag and head out," he pulls out of Antony's arms. "Sooner I get there, the quicker I can be home."

Antony nods, liking the sound of that. Home. "I hope you have a good day," he says, seeing Stephen to the front door, unable to stop smiling. "I'll be thinking about you."

Shoving his feet into his sneakers, Stephen picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, tucked in a safe place inside is his own key. "I know I'll be thinking about you," he returns, reaching up to trace his fingers over a love bite on Antony's throat.

"Just make sure you don't get hurt," Antony murmurs, eyes crinkling, his breath catching a little at the touch.

"Yes Sir," Stephen grins, he pulls his hand away and leans in to drop a quick kiss on his lover's mouth. "Have a good day." He pulls open the door and heads out, before he can find something else to distract him.


End file.
